My Spanish Rose
by DeathDragon130
Summary: The Rivera family becomes the new owners of the Opera Populaire after it was burned. The daughter and her son catch the Phantom's intrest maybe this family will show the Phantom that not all Society is out to get him.


**My Spanish Rose: Chapter 1:**

**(Inspiration hit me with this new Phantom of the Opera! I hope you enjoy!)**

It had been nearly two years since the fire at the Opera Populaire the managers Firmin and Andre we standing outside of the Opera house waiting for the new manager to arrive. They wore their best suits soon a carriage stopped in front of them the driver than got off before opening the door. A man steps out and they instantly knew he was Fredrick Rivera; a very profitable man who worked in the metal industry. He was well built; his caramel skin glistened in the sun light. He had a black mustache and black hair; his dark brown eyes held happiness in them.

He wore black pants with a white button up shirt with a red vest of the shirt; a black tie as well as a black jacket. Following him was his wife, Angel Rivera; she had short black hair that was cut short in the back and was longer in the front; she had light brown eyes and wore a beautiful red and black gown with a red short jacket. After the coachman helped her out; she followed by her daughter, Anita Rivera, a young woman with long black that was pinned up underneath a dark blue hair pin. She wore a similar gown like her bother only it was blue and black.

In her arms was a young child around the age of 4; he had bright green eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a simple button up white shirt and black pants with black shoes; he peered up at the opera house in awe. Anita saw her son stare at the building with awe causing Anita to giggle.

"Yes Michael it's a big building isn't it." Anita said with a smile before allowing the coachman help her down.

Anita then sat her son down, taking his hand before following her parents up the steps to the Opera house.

"Good Evening, Gentlemen. I am safe to assume you are Mr. Firmin and Mr. Andre…" Fredrick stated with a small smile.

"Yes, we are…" Andre said with a smile of his own.

Anita watched as her father introduced them to the two men; it was then that she felt a tug on her hand. Anita looked down at her son who was pointing to the door of the Opera house.

"Wanna go in momma." Her son said looking at her with his sweet eyes.

"Well then we should head inside then…" Fredrick stated happy to see his Grandson wanting to go in.

The main reason he bought the Opera house was because his daughter and his wife loved music. Not only that his Grandson seemed to have an affinity for it.

"Yes, my husband let us go look inside." Angel stated to Fredrick with her own smile.

Anita then began to lead her son inside while the two mangers and her mother and father took the back talking to one another. Once the entered the main area where the Opera's were to take place Anita noticed the dancer's on the stage.

"Madame Giry, come meet the new owners of the Opera Populaire." One of the men called to an older woman.

The woman had dark brown hair that was braided and left over her shoulder; she had on a grey dress her dark brown eyes held wisdom there.

"It's a honor to meet you." Anita's father stated.

Madame Giry nodded before saying," I am honored to have you here and is the Phantom…"

"Phantom?" Fredrick asked with interest.

"Ah… it is only a rumor now. The supposed Phantom died in the fire…" Mr. Firmin stated with nervousness.

"Oh, I remember reading about that in the news print, but I believe he did us a great favor…" Fredrick stated with a small smile.

"W-What?" Mr. Firnmin said with confusion.

"Yes I have read about the two men he supposedly murdered, but you see the actor who was to play in the final Opera here. Was actually a wanted man in my homeland of Spain… and the other man I believe was also criminal was he not, Madame Giry?" Fredrick sated with all seriousness.

"Yes, but what was Nicola wanted for?" Madame Giry asked.

"For the rape and murder of several women, so in all he has done a great justice for Spain. Now then Madame Giry should the Phantom make an appearance I would like to notified I believe that I would like to meet this Phantom personally should he want to meet." Fredrick stated with a smile.

Anita had intrigued by the news of the Phantom when she felt her son let go of her hand she quickly watched as her son ran toward the stairs leading to the box seats. Anita walked quickly after him following up the stairs watched as he entered one of the boxes. Anita quickly ran into the box only to find her son standing there looking around like he was expecting something.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Anita asked her son.

He turned to her before saying," Papa…"

"Papa?" Anita asked with confusion before smiling and shaking her head.

She then picked him up and turned to leave when she noticed movement by the exit this caused Anita to become curious as she stepped forward she heard footsteps leaving. When exited the doorway she looked around she noticed that no one was there. Anita then turned to her right and began to descend the stairs leading back to the main part of the building.

Michael looked behind his mother's shoulder when saw the man he had seen earlier standing at the top of the stairs. Michael smiled before waving his hand at the man; he noticed the man held a finger up to his lips. Michael smiled before mimicking the man placing finger over his own lips cause the man to smile at him before disappearing into the shadow. Michael smiled before burying his face in his mother shoulder.

Anita felt Michael nuzzle her shoulder causing her to smile not aware of what her son was smiling at a man in the shadows. As they arrived back into the Opera stage room Anita noticed that her mother and father were getting ready to head back to their home.

"Are ready to go, my dear Anita?" Her mother asked her.

"Of course, today has been an exciting day especially, with the moving and getting situated." Anita said with a smile.

"Then let us be off. We shall come back tomorrow. Your mother and I have to begin planning the Opera shows." Fredrick stated with a smile.

As they all said their good bye to the people at the Opera, Anita looked up someone moving away from the edge of the roof. Anita shook her head and turned around not noticing the man coming into view of her son, who was waving good bye to the man before placing his finger on his lips at the man. The man smiled as he watched the family return to the carriage and leave. Anita knew that this would be a interesting new chapter in her and her son's life. Not realizing how right she was.

**(Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you!)**


End file.
